Second Chance
by Thor'sPrincess
Summary: Three days after the death of Sirius, Remus finds himself in a deep mourning and depression. On the night of the full moon Remus finds himself wishing for anything to give him a second chance, now he has one and it's up to him and his friends to make the difference that could save many people's life's.
1. Chapter 1- The wish

**REMUS**

**21/06/96**

I stare up at the moon through an old dusty window in the attick of Grimmauld place as it is the only place I feel comfortable to tansform into Moony. This is the only place as it't the closest thing I have to any of my friends that is suitible to harber a werewolf even if I'm tame now with the potion Severus gives to me. Hundereds of times Tonks has told me that I could go stay at hers in her spare room with her mother as they know how hard the past couple of days have been after Sirius's death but I keep telling her it's not the same I need to be in a place that means something to my friends that have memories behind them. Even Severus decided to add an option of where I could do my transformation, sure it was a snide comment but it was still a suggestion. He suggested that I go to the Shack but alas that shack has seen better days and is no longer fit to hold a fully grown wolf like Moony.

So here I sit in the old abandond house that was cleared out two days ago the day after Sirius died. There was no point in staying anymore but I could not leave no matter what that horrible Kreacher or the portrait of Sirius's mother had to say about my stay here I just could not leave the one thing I had left of Sirius.

I have never been more lonley than I am now, Not even in the years after James died and I had no idea Sirius was innocent or that Peter was alive. Now I know the truth and it's so heartbreaking that sometimes I can't stand it.

"Why did you leave me here Padfoot" I say to the star Sirius was named after both by his parents and us as we chose nicknames on a drunken night during the christmas hollidays in hogwarts. The days before the war and before we had all this responsibility thrown onto our young shoulders.

In answer to my question a small breeze pushes open the unused window sending shivers down my spine, I smile as the cool breeze brushes over my scarred and beaten down face. I close my eyes trying hard to fight the tears that have been threatning to fall ever since I saw Sirius fall through that veil. I tried to save him I really did but there was not enough time to reach him before he went through, I only had enough time to grab Harry before he could try and go after him.

The breeze picks up so I open my eyes letting the cold air hit them like a smack in the face and it's enough to make several tears fall, It makes me laugh as I think of a distant memory of painful mornings after a full moon when I would wake up to my friends standing over me fretting about the pain.

_"Moony are you sure you are okay"_

_"I'm fine" I say through gritted teeth, trying to stop the painful tears from falling_

_"You know moony sometimes it's okay to cry" _

This may be Sirius telling me that this is one of the moments that it's okay to cry to show some emotion that I normally keep bottled up deep inside hoping it will never open up, but right now it's okay because I am in mourning and I deserve the right to cry without being seen as weak.

It's that thought that causes sobs to burst from my chest and tears to river down my cheeks. The wind picks up again and circles around my body in a cold cucoon as I curl up and really begin to sob not caring because I knew no one could hear me or my cries.

"Why can't everything start again why can't I just have a second chance to make things right" I sob into my knee's whilst I grip my hair tightly.

Through my cries I hear whispers but I blame it on the various thing's hidden in this house mocking me.

_By moon and starts we hear your cries oh desprerate one_

_by connecting our powers on the night of this full moon_

_Padfoot and prongs listened to our song_

_One wish we have given all _

_but only those who deserve will be given_

_Dear moony your wish has been given._

My head snaps up from my lap once the whispers stop, I look around to see if I can see anything that could've made that noise but the only thing I see is the wind closing the window and if I look close enough the moon and the star Sirius was named for are glowing a sort of pink colour.

Pushing the thought aside deciding to read up on it tomorrow I lay down on the dust floor to get some sleep before the transformation starts hoping it will be strong enough to kill me as it would be doing me a favour right now.

As I slowly loose conciousness I see the pink light of the moon get pinker and brighter until I can see nothing but the pink light... Then everything goes black and I feel myself fall asleep.

**A/N Okay this is my first Fanfic on the Marauders and on this account I really hope you will like it :)**


	2. Chapter 2- A new reality

**REMUS**

**14/7/71**

I wake up to find myself no longer in Grimmauld Place but in a very very familiar place that I recognize but cannot come to mind of where I have seen it before. I am laying in a large bed with a dark blue bedspread and many pillows that prop me up so I'm not lying flat on my back like I usually do in my bed at home. I feel a pain in my head so I put my hand up to where the pain is located to find it wrapped in bandages, Not only that but my hair that was beginning to recede and fall out feels thicker than before and hair that I had long since lost seems to be there.

I let my hand fall onto the bed sheets and that's when I notice something, my hands which are quite large seem to be ten times smaller than they were yesterday and the scars and burns I had gained over the years are gone leaving my small hands smooth and a peachy-pink color that I have never seen before on my skin, I was always so pail so why have I gained color.

Outside the door of the room I am in I hear the clinking of potion bottles and a sound of a fussing woman that sounds very familiar but just like the room I cannot place her voice. The door slowly opens to reveal a small woman holding a box of potions that don't look very appealing. Suddenly I know who this woman is and why she sounded familiar, but it can't be true because she is dead and has been for several years now.

"Good morning sweetheart, must have been a rough night last night to have gotten a gash like that on your head" My mother says as she walks over to my bedside. She uses one hand to balance the box then uses the other to remove the three heavy books that I have on my bookshelf at home, from my bedside table, but now instead of being worn out from years of reading and moving houses, they look brand new almost as if they had never been read before. Mum sets the box on my bedside table before looking up at me only to find my gaze on the book

"Oh yes your father saw how bad you were this morning so he went into town to get chocolate for you when you wake up but when he came home not only did he have enough chocolate for months but he had these for you" Mum tells me but I don't answer because my head is swimming and I can't seem to get a grip on reality.

"Hope dear is Remus awake yet?" A male voice calls from downstairs

"Yes Lyall he is awake but he looks funny!" Mum calls back before going through the box of potions "Here Darling drink this you look a little pale" She orders but I can't move to pick it up so I just stare at the bottle before looking at her

"Am I dead?" I ask in all seriousness but I come up short when I hear my voice and it's childlike sound. My hands fly to my throat in shock making Mum look worried

"No dear? why would you think you are dead" She asks before sitting next to me and coaxing my hands away from my neck

"B...because you are dead... and if I can see you then I must be dead too?" I ask sounding like an innocent child that I am far from

"Honey are you feeling okay here drink this go back to sleep for a while maybe you will feel better after" She tells me before tipping a potion into my mouth.

I try to fight the potion in case this is all fake and I'm going to wake up to find death eaters standing around me laughing and taunting me. But my fight with the potion is soon lost because I soon fall asleep.

I find myself dreaming of a white room with an outline of two men who seem to be waiting for me to arrive. The dream feels so real like I am almost really there with these two men who are becoming clearer and clearer as I get closer to them. I soon see that it is in fact James and Sirius who smile when they see me.

"Moony how good to see you!" James bursts then yanks me into a fierce hug

"Prongs! Padfoot! I'm so glad to see you something weird just happened and I know when I wake up death eaters are going to kill me so just wait I will be joining you again soon" I say and I feel James stiffen in the hug

"What is it?" I ask him

"Moony before you went to sleep that was no death eater trick...that was real, your mother is alive and you are eleven again" Sirius speaks up for the first time

"Wait...what the hell do you mean?" I ask pulling away from James to look at him

"You wished for a second chance... so they gave you one" He states simply as it was one of the most obvious things in the world

"What when did I ask for a second-" I start but then It dawns on me and my eyes widen making them both smile

"There you go see we listen to you sometimes" Sirius laughs and I join in with him for a moment before I realize something

"But then I won't be with you guys again" I say sadly, James gasps making me look up

"My dear Moony do you really think that we are going to let you go off on your own...PAH no way mate you are stuck with us, we will be there and we will have our memories... including Wormtail but I think with careful planning we can make sure he won't join lord voldyshorts again" Sirius explains and I feel my heart explode

"This is the best thing to happen to me in years, Thank you thank you thank you!" I sob then I launch myself at Sirius who catches me with strong arms

"Think of it as a sorry present for all those birthdays we missed over those 12 years that idiot was in azkaban and I was dead" James says with a grin then ruffles my hair

_Remus..._

A voice that no longer belongs to James and Sirius calls out

"Looks like it's time for you to return to the land of consciousness!" Sirius cries dramatically

_Remus darling time to wake up..._

"Wait before I go can you tell me why I'm no longer as scarred and pale as I used to be?" I ask James who has just smacked Sirius up the head for being an idiot

"We may have pulled some strings and now wolf bane is something you can buy meaning more people believe werewolf's can be good sometimes... your welcome buddy... now we will see you on the other side" James answers

"Wait! what about Lily!" I call as they begin to fade but they only wave before everything is black.


End file.
